The Argo ll and the Journey to Greece
by Justanotherpersonreviewing
Summary: There's a new girl in town and she's a daughter of Poseidon! Read to find out what happens to her and the rest of the gang in the prophecy of the 7...  In all characters opinions


***Author's Note – Sorry guys if this story is really awful, but I'm really new to this so please just go with it and I'll try to update as often as I can – Enjoy!***

**Izzy's Point of View**

Wow...

That was the only word that came to mind when I saw the ship come swooping down out of the sky. It was so graceful and regale I couldn't believe it was something made by the Greeks, of all people. And yet, I felt drawn to it, like something, or someone wanted me on there too, with them, and everyone else destined for the great quest Percy had told of. He'd also said though that we should trust them and that we should work with them and I was sceptical, but then again, there was that feeling. It was hard to know _what_ it was, but it almost felt like longing, a sense that I belonged with them, the people on that ship, and not the people surrounding me now, the people I've known all my life, the place that I knew better than anyone.

But I snapped out of my thoughts quick enough and stood guard against them like everyone else again.

Sorry, I forgot to mention, I'm Izzy Thompson (My full name's Isobelle but its long and I've always preferred Izzy). I'm 15 and I'm a daughter of Poseidon. Yes, yes, I know about the oath and that I shouldn't be here but hey, I am, plus, it's a long story that should only ever be saved to like, 5 hour car journeys. Oh, and about the Poseidon thing, I'm not a freak, honestly, I AM a roman, but the Greek names for the god's have always come easier to me, I don't know why to be honest, it baffles everyone, but they do so I just go with it. Anyway...

At that moment, the monstrous ship landed all too easily on the perfectly neat grass and a rope ladder was flung over the side of the ship just reaching to touch the ground below. The people onboard started climbing down the ladder...and I almost gasped.

The sudden over whelming feeling I had for the need to be with them caught me completely off guard; I was shocked how much it hit me.

I shook it off and decided it was nothing. Looking over at the demigods clambering down the ladder, I analysed them for strength, smarts, beauty...and wow, the group had it all.

A daughter of Aphrodite, she was gorgeous (definitely the prettiest on the ship) but was individual at the same time, like she didn't know it, and she looked smart as well. Definitely not a typical Aphrodite child. And then there was Jason, the lost hero of camp Jupiter. Percy had been an amazing fill in for him but Hades; we all missed him like hell. Well, at least Reyna did. And I noticed something odd. He was standing next to the daughter of Aphrodite as if they were more than just friends, and by the look on Reyna's face, she wasn't impressed. I'll have to quiz him about that later.

Anyway, as well as Jason and the other girl, there was another boy who I guessed may have been a son of Hermes by the way he was always moving his hands and fiddling. But then I saw his tool belt and I wondered, son of Hephaestus? He was of average height, around 15, 16 and had shot black curly hair that looked all most as unruly as Percy's.

Finally, a tall, skinny, blonde haired girl stepped off of the ship and as she turned around, I saw she had the most startling and beautiful grey eyes I'd ever seen. Definitely a daughter of Athena. And, judging by her and Percy's reaction – which involved a very speedy run, tears, punches and hugs, and then one of the most passionate kisses I've ever seen – that was Annabeth.

I have to admit, if she ate a bit more, she would give the daughter of Aphrodite a run for her money. But it was obvious her worrying and constant searching and studying to find Percy had thinned her, and she needed some decent food in her.

While Percy and Annabeth were greeting each other, I could see the roman's bristling with tension that was almost palpable. They clearly weren't comfortable with Percy's familiarity with the Greeks and they were preparing themselves for instant action if needed.

I however, spent this time contemplating whether I should go say hi or not. I mean, they all seemed nice enough, and didn't look they wanted to fight, more like they were nervous by the brunt and frostiness of the roman's greeting. Plus, I was Percy's little sister (only by a year though) and I bet they wouldn't expect that. Yeah, maybe best to leave that bombshell for them later after they've settled in a bit more.

Well, if they ever did, as just then Lupa walked in on the scene and she didn't look very impressed with the Greeks and their humongous battle ship, parked right on her front lawn.

She took one look at Percy, Annabeth and the rest of the Greeks,

And pounced...

***Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's on a cliff hanger, but PLEASE review! Thanks!***


End file.
